1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for simplifying the feeding motion of an inkjet printer and, more particularly, to a device for switching a pickup roller of an inkjet printer so as to eliminate an unnecessary load due to maintenance of a contact state between the pickup roller and a knockup plate.
2. Related Art
Generally, data or files composed by users with computers become documents by being printed with various kinds of printers. Whereas various types of printers are used, the present invention will be explained for the case of an inkjet printer. If ink stored in a cartridge head is heated, the pressure within the cartridge head rises, and bubbles (like soap bubbles) occur. The inkjet printer prints by forming letters and attaching them to the print paper by jetting bubbles occurring al that time through a nozzle.
The number of nozzles used in an inkjet printer generally amounts to about 64 pieces, and pictures usually have about 300.about.1200 DPI (Dot Per Inch) resolution. Also, color printing is possible with some sorts of installed cartridges.
Generally, an inkjet printer includes a paper feeder, a paper transporter, a printing part, a paper discharger, and a home position part. The operation of such an inkjet printer is described in detail below. As pointed out below, there are problems with such inkjet printers and their operation. Among such problems are: non-feeding of paper; jams during the paper feeding operation; unnecessary loads during transport of the paper; irregular carrying of the load causing unfixed line feed quantity (i.e., variation in line feed); and consequent printing problems (e.g., occurrence of white line(s) in printed graphics).